1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scaffold and, more particularly, to a scaffold available for a work, such as a building construction and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scaffold comprises a plurality of upright posts and a plurality of transverse posts mounted between and combined with the upright posts by a plurality of fasteners. Thus, the upright posts and the transverse posts are combined together by the fasteners and are expanded upward to construct the scaffold. However, the components of the scaffold cannot be detached easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to the workers in assembly and transportation of the components of the scaffold. In addition, the components of the scaffold are assembled by aid of hand tools, such as wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers and the like, so that the hand tools easily falls down unintentionally, thereby causing danger to the workers.